Lily's Great Adventure
by The Addled Author
Summary: Lily awoke on her sixteenth birthday expecting nothing out of the ordinary. Little did she know, there was a whole destiny ahead of her that involved some time travelling pirates. Post DMC but my own version of AWE. Romance? Maybe... :D
1. Chapter 1: The Birthday Surprise

**LILY'S GREAT ADVENTURE**

**Chapter One: The Birthday Surprise**

Lily Kindell awoke on the morning of July 28th feeling tired and groggy. The summer sun was shining brightly in through her filtered blinds, making her feel warm even though her fan was on. She yawned. Slowly, as she lay in her bed, excitement began to shoot through Lily's veins.

Today was her sixteenth birthday.

"Whoo hoo!" she yelled as she jumped out of bed. Dancing, she sang, "Go me! It's my birthday! Literally! So party anyway!" Lily quickly got changed and ran into her parents' room.

"AAAAAAAAGH!" she screamed, terrified at the sight before her.

Lindsey, her older sister, had an axe in her hand and was chopping her parents' legs off!

"LINDSEY! MY EVIL SISTER! WHY HAVE YOU MURDERED OUR PARENTS?!?!"

Lily was on the verge of tears. Suddenly, her mother's voice came: "Lily! Calm down!"

Shocked, Lily looked up to see her mom and dad's smiling faces. "What?"

"Lily, it's alright," Monte Kindell said. "Lindsey is just giving us some yoga-chopping-your-legs-off-therapy.

"Oh."

"Hey there!" Run Around Sue Kindell said. In response, Lily said, "Howdy!"

"Oh, yeah! Happy birthday, Lily!" her dad said happily. "We've got a surprise for you."

"Yeah, I kind of figured that out because it's the name of the chapter title."

"Lindsey, grab my legs for me. We have to give Lily her present."

Lindsey grabbed their legs and re-attached them to their torsos. Lily moved away from the door to let her parents pass through. Her sister was the last one out. As she walked by Lily, Lindsey said, scowling, "I loathe you with a passion."

Lily grinned. "I know. That's because I am so awesome and cool that you're jealous of me. But don't worry. Lots of people feel that way."

"You're right," Lindsey said angrily.

"Ha ha!" Lily said in a sing-song voice, and walked down the hall into the dining room. "So," she said, sitting on a barstool, "what's the big surprise?"

Lily 's mom smiled excitedly. "Well, we're- -"

"HEY, LILY! LOOK!"

Lily's younger brother Jeremy ran into the room from the Bat Cave, dressed in a black costume.

"Look! I'm," he said, "BAT GUY! FEAR ME, JESTER! TRY TO HURT ME, FIVE-FACE!" Jeremy then decided to run around the kitchen, singing his theme song: "DA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA BAT GUY!"

Lily rolled her eyes and when he came close enough to her, Lily clothes-lined him. As he lay on the ground moaning, she asked her mom, "So, you were saying?"

Susan Kindell smiled widely. "What would you say to a little vacation?"

Lily was excited. "Vacation? Where?"

"Miss Lily Marie Kindell," her dad said in a game-show-host voice, "you are going on an all-expense-paid trip to the luxurious island of Jamaica in the Caribbean Sea!"

Lily gasped. _Jamaica? WOW! _"Are you freakin' serious?!"

"Yes we are freaking serious!" her mom said. "Your plane leaves tomorrow at 11:00 am."

_Wow! _Lily thought. _This is awesome! _Then something dawned on her. "Wait. Aren't you guys coming?"

"Nope!" said her father. "We are going to put you on a plane to another country and leave you completely alone!"

"Oh," Lily said. She thought for a minute, and had an idea. "Can my best friend Patty come because she is cool and awesome?" she asked.

Her parents exchanged looks before saying in unison, "Of course!"

"WHOO HOO!" Lily screamed. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" She then hugged her mom and dad and ran out of the kitchen and into her bedroom. She grabbed her phone and hastily dialed Patty's number.

"Patty! You won't believe what just happened!!!"

_**A/N:** **This is just supposed to be a fun, dumb little story that is not to be taken seriously. I actually wrote it for my friend last year as a birthday gift, but all names have bee changed to protect the innocent. ;-) Also, there is a lot of random things happening before and during the story (such as the evil Lindsey chopping her parents' legs off), but it's all part of the fun! Anyway, hope you enjoy the whole story!**_


	2. Chapter 2: Ya It's Jamaica, Mon

**LILY'S GREAT ADVENTURE**

**Chapter Two: Ya. It's Jamaica, Mon.**

The next day, Lily and her awesome friend Patty boarded the plane for Jamaica. They sat down in their seats; Lily at the window seat (She had never been on a plane before), and Patty in the one next to her. In the seats in front of them sat a bunch of dudes with dreadlocks dressed in green, yellow, and black jumpsuits, singing, "We're Jamaica! We are the bobsled team!" Behind Lily and Patty were even more dudes with dreadlocks going, "Ya. Rastafarian reggae, mon. We be jammin'!"

The ride into Jamaica passed by uneventfully with everyone randomly bursting out in song to "Reggae Nights". We come together when we're feeling right! Ooooooh!

Once off the plane, Lily hailed a cab while Patty grabbed the bags. They got in and were off to the hotel.

"So, where are you headed?" the cab driver asked with his Jamaican accent.

"We're going to the Taliki Liki Resort, mon!" Lily said happily.

"Yeah... Okay... We'll be there soon," he answered.

"Ooh! I'm so excited!" Patty said. "What floor are we on?"

"The top floor!" Lily said. "The Presidential Suite!"

"Sweet!"

"Yeah. It should be called the Presidential SWEET!"

"HA!"

Five minutes later they arrived at the hotel. As they stepped out of the taxi, a bunch of bell hops ran out of the building and grabbed their bags and suitcases. Lily and Patty walked into the lobby and over to the front desk. The woman working their greeted them. "Checking in?" she asked.

"Yes," Lily replied. "The Presidential Suite under the name, 'Kindell', with a 'K'."

The woman, Sydney, as they came to find out, tapped away at her computer. "Ah, yes. Okay, you are on floor 23, room 745. Here are your keys," she said, and handed one to each of them. "And if you need anything, just contact the front desk, and I'll help you. Name's Sydney. Sydney Bristow."

"Sydney Bristow??" Lily asked, shocked. "The CIA agent???"

"SSSH!" Sydney thrust her hand out and covered Lily's mouth to prevent her from speaking. "I'm on a top secret undercover mission!"

Patty and Lily "oohed" and "aahed". Sydney made the "ssh" sign. Patty and Lily zipped their lips and threw away the key and walked to the elevators.

They finally reached the top floor. They walked down the hall to find their room and the very end. "Here it is," Patty said, and opened the door.

The room was ginormous! It had a huge window with a view of their private beach on the Caribbean. It had a window seat that had blue throw pillows on it. Their was a giant kitchen, a glass table with chairs, a living room with a big screen TV., two humongous bedrooms, each with its own bathroom, and a balcony.

"Wow," Lily breathed.

"Well, don't just stand there!" Patty said, laughing. "Let's party!"


	3. Chapter 3: A Weird Cruise Ship?

Chapter Three: Is This Some Weird Cruise, or Something?

Lily and Patty were already well into their two-person party when the bell hops appeared with their things. "Thanks," Lily said, taking the bags while Patty rocked out to "We've Got It Going On" performed by the Backstreet Boys who happened to be staying in that same hotel.

"Patty!" Lily yelled over the music. "Come get your crap! And leave BSB alone!"

"Okay! Hold on!" she replied while jumping up and down on the couch. "And I'm creepin' up on your left!"

So later after dancing with the Backstreet Boys, Patty and Lily changed into their bathing suits and went to the beach. They actually had their own personal elevator in the room that went straight out to the beach, so they didn't have to walk very far. They sat down on the lounge chairs and put on their sunglasses.

"This is the life, isn't it, Patty?" Lily asked, feeling rested and contented.

"Sure is."

As the two of them lay there getting tans, all of a sudden they heard somebody scream, "Look! Up in the sky!"

Lily took off her sunglasses to get a better view. Sure enough, a figure dressed in red and blue was flying above them. Lily gasped. "Superman!"

Superman soared by, smiling impressively. People pointed in awe. Lily and Patty waved to him, and he waved back! "Sweet," said Patty.

"Wait!" came a woman's voice. "Stop him!"

They looked to see Sydney Bristow running down the beach. "Hey!" Lily yelled. "Sydney!"

By the time Sydney had reached them, Superman had disappeared. "Ugh," she said. "There he goes again."

"Who?" asked Patty. "Superman?"

"Yeah." Sydney Bristow lowered her voice. "He's my top-secret mission. I'm investigating the essence of Superman. You know, who he is; his secret identity."

"Oh, we can tell you that," Lily said.

"Really?" Sydney asked excitedly. "Who? Who is he?"

Just then, a man came spinning out of a random beach-front phone booth wearing a suit and glasses. "Clark Kent!" said Lily.

"Oh, duh!" Sydney Bristow said. "You can totally tell he's Superman!"

"Hey!" Clark Kent yelled at them. "How do you know I'm Superman?"

Patty rolled her eyes and said with a sigh, "Dude. All you're doing different from your Superman alter-ego is wearing a pair of glasses. It's not that hard to figure out."

"Oh," he said, and took off flying.

"WAIT!" Sydney screamed and ran off behind him. Patty and Lily went back to their tans. Lily closed her eyes and lay their without speaking for a while, just listening to Billy Joel on her I-POD.

All of a sudden, she heard Patty yell, "Look! A ship!"

Lily looked up. There, sailing toward the beach was a huge wooden ship; it looked like a pirate ship. "What is it, some weird, pirate-themed cruise ship, or something?" Lily asked. "Whatever." She closed her eyes once more, but was once again interrupted. This time, it was a man's voice.

A HOT man's voice!

"Lily Kindell!"

Lily sat up. Standing in a life boat, not 200 feet in front of her, was someone she had only seen in the movies; someone she had never in her life expected to see, let alone know her name.

Will Turner.


	4. Chapter 4: Average TimeTravelling Pirate

**LILY'S GREAT ADVENTURE**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean, though it would be SO awesome if I did!**

**Chapter Four: Another Everyday Time-Traveling Pirate**

Lily was in complete shock. Clearly she had to be hallucinating. All she could do was stare as Will Turner came closer to shore. It wasn't until Patty said something that she knew it was real.

"Uh, Lily?" she said hesitantly. "The, uh, hot, fictional Will Turner is, uh, calling your name."

"Uh, yeah. I can see that."

They stared some more as Will finally reached the shore. He said something indistinct to the midget pirate who rowed him there, and then got off. He walked determinedly up to where Lily and Patty were sitting.

"Miss Lily Kindell," he said once more, with his British accent, looking at Lily. She nodded. "We need your help."

Lily's mouth was dry all of a sudden. "Help?" she repeated.

"Yes. You are the one who can help us find Jack Sparrow."

"Captain," Patty corrected.

"Yes," he said. "That too."

Lily and Will just looked at each other. Then she said, stammering, "O- Okay."

"Excellent. I will explain everything on the ship." Will extended his hand to Lily. She took it and was helped up.

"Um, I should probably change first," Lily said, and threw on a t-shirt and shorts.

"Once on the ship, we will get you some other clothes," Will said. "Shall we?" He gestured to the life boat. Suddenly, a thought occurred to Lily. She turned to Patty.

"What about you?" she asked. "I can't leave you here alone."

Patty smiled. "That's sweet, Lily. But, even though this is my dream-come-true, since I am the one who's obsessed with Pirates, I think you should go alone. Somebody has to be here to answer your phone and lie to your mom about where you are."

Lily smiled and gave her friend a hug. "Thanks."

"No problem. Just bring me back a souvenir, like a sword, or a three-cornered hat or something."

"You got it." Lily turned back to Will. "Well, I guess we should go then."

"Yes, there's not a moment to waste," he said, and guided her toward the boat with the midget in it. She climbed in with a quick "hello" to the midget. "Ahoy," he answered.

The midget started to row back to the ship. With a final wave to her best friend, Lily approached the pirate ship. A rope ladder hung from the side of it, and at the top was the whiskery pirate known as Gibbs.

"Ahoy, there!" he yelled, and offered Lily a hand. She gave him a smile as she took it and climbed up the ladder and onto the ship. Five other people were there to greet her when she reached the top. Elizabeth Swann, still dressed in men's clothing with her hair down, smiled; the old mute pirate, Cotton, with the parrot on his shoulder; Pintel (the "'ello poppet" dude) and Ragetti (the eye dude); and the one man Lily disliked with a passion, since he was evil and creepy and shouldn't even be there in the first place:

Captain Barbossa.

"Welcome aboard, Miss Kindell," he said in that deep, hoarse voice.

"Yes, welcome," Elizabeth said happily, shaking her hand. "We've been looking for you."

"You have?" Lily asked.

"Of course! We--"She stopped and looked over at Will, who had just gotten back on the ship. "Will," she called, "haven't you told her?"

Lily answered for him. "Well, he never got the chance to. I mean, I've only known him for, like, two minutes."

"Oh."

"May I ask a question?" Lily asked, trying to sound polite.

"You may," Elizabeth said.

"Aren't you guys from, like, the 1700's, or something?"

The pirates exchanged looks before Will said something. "We are. We traveled forward in time in order to find you."

Lily arched an eyebrow. "Uh huh...?"


	5. Chapter 5: So, Why Isn't Barbossa Dead?

**LILY'S GREAT ADVENTURE**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pirates. Duh. Also, remember, this is my interpretation of At World's End, so just roll with it! Have fun!**

**Chapter Five: So, Why Isn't Barbossa Dead?**

The crew decided that they should go man the ship while Lily, Will, Elizabeth, and Barbossa talk about what is going on. Lily was nervous, but excited nonetheless. _How can this even be possible? _She decided to make that her first question.

"Excuse me," she said, "How do you people even exist?"

They looked at each other in confusion. "I don't understand," Will said.

"Well, I mean, you guys are from a movie! You can't be real!"

"What is a 'moo-vee'?" asked Elizabeth.

Lily sighed. "Never mind. How about you just pick up the story from when Barbossa comes into the picture, eating another apple, like he's doing now." The pirates looked shocked. "What?"

"How... how did you know all that?" asked Will.

Lily smiled deviantly. "Oh, I know all about you guys. You," she said, pointing to Will, "Are William 'Will' Turner, son of Bootstrap Bill Turner, who is now a crew member of the Flying Dutchman and you want to save by killing the heart of Davy Jones..."

Will looked astounded. Lily then rounded on Elizabeth. "You are Elizabeth Swann, daughter of the governor of Port Royal, who never closes her mouth all the way and who disgustingly made out with Jack Sparrow and sucked his face off even though you 'love'--" -- Lily made the little quote marks with her fingers on the word love– "Will!" Elizabeth looked shocked and angry. _Ha ha, _Lily thought. Now it was Barbossa's turn. "And you, former Captain Barbossa, mutinied against Jack and stole the Black Pearl and was cursed because of Cortes' gold. You tried to kill both Will and Elizabeth because you thought they'd lift the curse. Then you were shot and killed by Jack after Will lifted the curse, so I have _no _idea why you are here right now."

Will nodded. "Wow. I'm impressed," he said.

"Yeah, I know, I'm awesome," Lily said.

"Now, then, about why you're here," Will began, but Lily cut him off.

"As I've previously stated, let's start from when Barbossa is back in the picture."

"Oh. Right. Well, how about you tell, Barbossa?"

Barbossa smiled evilly. "I am inclined to acquiesce to your request." At Lily's blank stare, he added, "Means yes."

"Oh," she said. "Continue."

"Well, after Sparrow shot me and left me for dead, he didn't realize that I was indeed still alive, but barely. A few moments of laying there bleeding from the heart resulted in me losing my life. However, I found it again."

Lily was confused. "You lost your life, but you _found it again?_"

"Oh, did I say that?" Barbossa said, walking over to steer the ship. "No, I didn't find it. Jack the monkey did. You see, somehow he managed to swim to the Isla de Muerta from the Black Pearl and took another gold coin from the chest, which explains the 'Look! An undead monkey!' thing. Anyway, he saw that I was dead and set out to find my soul. He used my hat as a boat. He sailed to the end of the ert."

Lily thought, _Why do they all say "ert"?_

"The legend goes: _If one dies, his soul is sent to the Netherlands, and–_"

"Wait wait wait," Lily said. "'Netherlands'? Don't you mean, 'Netherworld'?"

"Same thing," he said. "Now, the pirate's soul is sent to the Netherworld, governed by the god Hades. Depending upon their sins, they are sentenced jobs. I received one of the worst occupations: a letter marketer. I tried to sell stuff via letters, which people hated, and they always sent harsh messages back. Anyway, so the legend goes: _If one truly cares enough about the deceased to retrieve his lost soul and return it to their body, then the soul will be released and the soul's owner a second chance at life_. Jack the monkey and me ghostly form sailed back to the Isla de Muerta and restored me to me body."

"Wow," Lily said. "But that still doesn't explain why you're helping us find Jack."

"Well, I figured that if I get a second chance at life and am nicer to everyone, then I won't have as bad a job. So anyway, I sent the monkey to track down Sparrow while I stayed at Tia Dalma's shack. You see, I myself hate Davy Jones, as my great grandmother was his love interest; the Spanish heiress. He, in turn, hates me, so I will do whatever it takes to kill him. If that means time-traveling to find you and rescue Jack Sparrow in order to do so, then I will."

"Sweet," said Lily. "Now, next order of business... what do this have to do with me?"


	6. Chapter 6: The Chosen One

**LILY'S GREAT ADVENTURE**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean, much to my dismay. Also, this is not for the people who really like Elizabeth Swann...Evil grin Enjoy!**

**Chapter Six: The Chosen One**

"Yes, we were getting to that," Elizabeth said. "After Barbossa showed up, Tia Dalma told us that we could not do this alone. She gave us information that was written in the stars."

"Was it regarding me?" Lily asked.

"Yes," Will answered. "She had said that only one would be able to help us rescue Jack's soul. A young woman, born 250 years later, on the day of July 28th, 1990. Her destiny is to free Jack Sparrow's soul from the Netherworld and assist in the defeat of Davy Jones. By shaking her magic crab claws, the Chosen One's name was spelled out on Tia Dalma's Table: _Lily Kindell._"

Lily stared wide-eyed. _Chosen One? Sweet!_

"So, now we needed to know how we could get to said Chosen One. Tia Dalma, naturally, had the answer. You see, time-travel is only possible if one has an 'anchor' to channel their energy through." _Yeah, _Lily thought. _Like in "The Mediator". _"In this case, we used a bottle of rum."

"Rum? Why rum?"

"It was one thing we had nearby that people in your century also have," said Will. "That she gave us, as well as a few other items to help us on our journey. Next task: we needed a ship. So we commandeered the ship you see before you from Tortuga: _The Siren. _Barbossa nominated himself captain against our better judgment, but that doesn't matter. We sailed through the Caribbean, until we approached an island; the one we found you on."

Lily looked over her shoulder at Jamaica, but realized that it had vanished from the horizon. They must have been sailing for a while. Will continued. "We then knew we must go forward in time at that moment. We did. We found you, and now we can rescue Jack and my father."

"Cool!" Lily said. "So when do we get started?"

"As soon as possible," said Elizabeth. "We need to get back, first."

"Back to your time zone? Awesome!" Lily said excitedly. "Let's go!"

"Alright," Will said. He went to the cellar for a second and reappeared with a bottle of rum. "Here's our time anchor. Now what we do is, we all grab hold of the rum, and think about the time we want to go to. So everyone, touch part of the bottle."

Lily touched the cork while the others did the same on various parts of the bottle. _This is kind of like a port key on Harry Potter, _she thought. _Cool._

"Okay. Everyone ready?" asked Will. "Now, this may get a little bumpy, so you can hold my hand to help keep your balance." He once again extended his hand to Lily. Blushing slightly, she took it. Elizabeth glared at her. "Okay. Think of the time zone. Ready? One, two three–"

It felt like she was being sucked through a giant straw...if the straw had bumps and was full of rum. Lily's head was spinning, so she kept her eyes closed and grasped Will's hand tightly for support. Then, as quickly as it began, it was over. Lily stayed where she was, unmoving, so as not to fall over. As she stood there, Will whispered in her ear, "Miss Kindell, we are here."

Lily opened her eyes. Everything... looked exactly the same. Well, how different can the sea look between then and now anyway? "Oh... cool," she said. She saw Will glance down at his hand, which she realized she must be cutting of his circulation. She quickly removed it. "Sorry," she mumbled.

He smiled. "It's fine."

Lily also smiled and walked over to the edge of the ship. _Wow, he's cuter in person, _she though. _And he likes me! I'm the Chosen One! Whoo!_


	7. Chapter 7: Evil Monsters Suck

**LILY'S GREAT ADVENTURE**

**

* * *

**

Disclaimer: I don't own Pirates. End o' story.

**Chapter Seven: Evil Monsters Suck**

"So, now what do we need to do?" Lily asked as she and the crew sat down for dinner in the galley. They actually had given her wine! _I guess there's no drinking age in the 1700's._

"We need to sail to the Netherworld, missy," Barbossa said gruffly. "Forgive me when I say, _duh._"

"Well, yeah, but how do we get there?"

"We're already on course to the dreaded place," said Gibbs. "Legend has it that terrifyin' monsters guard the Netherworld. This is partly where you come in, Miss Lily."

"Huh?" Lily said through a mouthful of meat. "Monsters?"

"Aye," Gibbs continued. "Only the Chosen One can defeat the evil Asra, the sea monster, and Cerberus, the three-headed dog and guardian of the underworld."

"Wait a second," Lily swallowed her food. "If I'm the only one who can defeat the monsters, how'd the freakin' monkey get through all that???"

Barbossa answered this one. "Jack is so small that he's unnoticeable by the monsters, so he could get past them."

"Oh. That makes sense."

All of a sudden, the ship lurched. Food and wine went flying everywhere (and Lily's glass just _happened _to land on Elizabeth's head... he he!). Lily let out a gasp. "What was that?" she asked.

"Asra," Gibbs whispered.

"Wow. That was quick," Lily said. "Okay, first, I'll need some pirate garb." She snapped her fingers and was soon dressed like Patty was for Halloween one year. "Sweet. Now," she said, clapping her hands, "Let's go kill us a beastie!"

Lily walked up the stairs with a sword and onto the deck. She looked around, but saw nothing out of the ordinary, besides the fact that she was on a ship called _The Siren _in the 18th century with the characters from a Disney movie. Nope, nothing strange there.

"So," Lily said to the others who had followed her, "where is this Asra?"

"RIGHT HERE!"

Lily turned around and saw... nothing. "Right where?" she asked.

"I'M INVISIBLE! YOU CAN'T SEE ME! MWA HA HA!"

Lily heard the Asra's voice, but couldn't see it. "Well, this sucks," she said.

"Sucks?" Elizabeth repeated, confused.

"Never mind." Lily could hear the Asra's cackling. She knew it was on the deck somewhere near them, but it kept moving. Suddenly she had an idea. She turned to Gibbs. "Get me an unopened bottle of rum, now."

"Miss Lily," he said, "I hardly think now is the best time to be drinkin'."

"Just do it!"

He saluted and ran back down to the galley. The Asra let out a loud laugh and rammed the ship again. Lily screamed as she was sent flying into the others and landed in a heap. They hastily stood back up just as Mr. Gibbs appeared with the rum. Grabbing it, Lily said, "Thanks. Now... let's find this stinkin' loser."

Everyone stayed as quiet as possible, swords drawn. Lily shook the bottle and waited. She heard a rustled a few feet away, and shot the cork and rum directly at that place.

The alcohol droplets stopped in mid-air; the outline of the Asra was visible now. It gasped and tried to shake off the rum, but it was too late. "HIIII-YAAAAAAAA!!!!" Lily had pounced on it with her sword, stabbing it in the heart and killing it. When she stood up, the invisibility of the Asra was lifted, showing a scaly, anorexic-looking mermaid.

"Wow," Lily said, "that wasn't as hard as I thought it would be." She turned to the others and said, "If you pirates would excuse me, I must faint now from seeing all that blood."

Lily then lost all consciousness and she fell to the ground, hands covered in blood.

**_A/N: The Asra is a fictional character of my own invention, named after a certain evil person who was supposed to be my friend but betrayed my real best friend because SHE'S AN IDIOT!!!! Oh. Whoops. Haha. Sorry. But yeah. Cerberus is the actual name of the three-headed dog, though. Hope you had fun reading! Let me know what you think, or if I should read your story because it's better than mine! haha_**

****


	8. Chapter 8: The Netherworld

**LILY'S GREAT ADVENTURE**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: With a heavy heart, I must say that I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean.**

**Chapter Eight: The Netherworld**

"Is she alright?"

"Aye. She's just fainted."

"She looks so peaceful when she's asleep."

Lily's eyes flickered open for a second, before quickly shutting them again. The candlelight was too bright.

"Look! She's awake!"

Lily groaned. Keeping her eyes closed, she asked, "What happened?"

"You killed the Asra and saved us all, but you passed out soon after, Miss Kindell," Will answered.

"Call me Lily," she said. _Wait, _she thought. _Asra? Will? You mean this actually happened? _Lily quickly opened her eyes and sat up in the bed. Sure enough, the concerned but smiling faces of Will, Elizabeth, and the others met her.

"How are you feeling?" asked Elizabeth, who held the candle in Lily's face.

"Good," she answered, "but I'd feel even better if you got that candle outta my face."

Elizabeth scowled. Putting the candle on the bed-side table, she said, "If anyone needs me, I'll be on deck," and went up the stairs.

Will turned his attention back to Lily, who had another question. "How long was I out?"

"About an hour or two," he answered. Then he added, smiling, "You really did some quick thinking with the Asra. You must really be the Chosen One."

Lily smiled modestly. "Eh, it was nothing. So I killed a creepy mermaid that vaguely resembled someone I hate. Anyone could've done it."

"Well, let's hope you can do something like that again soon," he said, standing from his place at the far corner of the bed.

Lily shook her head, confused. "Say what?"

Barbossa, who was hiding in the shadows, answered for him. "The end of the world is near," he said cryptically.

"Uh, I thought the apocalypse was scheduled for 6/6/06, which it didn't happen but should have or something..." Lily said.

"No, you fool!" Barbossa said. "I meant the Netherworld is close by. While you were asleep, we sailed further there."

"Oh."

"So," he continued, "I suggest that you get up, as we are soon to head ashore." Barbossa, too, went up to the deck, followed by Gibbs, the midget, and Cotton, The "'ello, poppet" dude and the eye dude were manning the crow's nest. Now the only other pirate left in the room was Will. He smiled.

"Well, I'm glad you're feeling better. Shall we also head to the deck?"

Lily threw off the sheet and stood up. "Yup," she said, and they ascended the stairs.

It was nighttime now, and there was a haze of fog hanging in the air, making it hard to see. A few oil lamps were scattered around the ship, but they didn't help the darkness that much. "Wow," Lily said. "This is ominous-looking."

"So is that big cave with a sign marked 'Netherworld' on it," said Barbossa, pointing ahead of them.

Lily, Will, Elizabeth, and the others walked to the bow to get a better look. Lily squinted to see through the fog, wondering how Barbossa could have seen it. The dark outline of the cave came into view; a huge structure that looked as if it could just about fit the ship. The sign hanging over it made Lily cringe. The words were written in blood. "Creepy," she said. Shaking it off, she smiled, and clapped her hands, saying, "Well! Let's rescue Jack because I'm an awesome chosen one! Onward and upward!"


	9. Chapter 9: Cerberus

**LILY'S GREAT ADVENTURE**

**

* * *

**

A/N: Sorry, this is a really short chapter. The next one will be a little longer, and then the one after that is definitely longer! Anyway, enjoy! 

**Chapter Nine: Cerberus**

Lily, Will, Elizabeth, and Barbossa got into a lifeboat and rowed into the cave. The rest of the crew stayed behind because they were too scared. Well, they didn't admit that, but Lily could tell by the way they stuttered and hid inside the cannons at the mention of going ashore.

Will did the rowing while Lily and the others checked out their surroundings. The so-called Netherworld didn't look like much, so Lily thought. Just a dark, drippy, cave half-submerged in the sea. _Hmm,_ she thought, _I wonder when we'll get to the evilness part._

No sooner had she thought of this, Elizabeth let out a gasp. "What's that?" Everyone's eyes focused on a looming black mass ahead of them. "How'd we not see that earlier?" Lily asked quietly.

Will stopped rowing, allowing the small boat to drift toward the object. As they neared, that object came clearer into view. Lily stared, wide-eyed, at the creature that stood not twenty feet ahead.

"Hello, Cerberus," Barbossa said softly.

The three-headed dog's red eyes narrowed at the incoming boat. Its mouths opened to show long fangs, and it growled. Cerberus stood once the boat approached it. "What business have you here?" Cerberus asked menacingly.

Barbossa spoke again. "We are here for a meeting with Hades."

"Do you have an appointment?" it asked in its hoarse voice.

Lily noticed that Barbossa's expression faltered for a second. "Uh, no, we lack the, uh, aforementioned appointment," Barbossa said.

The Cerberus roared loudly. So loudly, in fact, that Lily and the others had to cover their ears and the entire cave shook. "You cannot see the mighty Hades unless you have an appointment... or you're dead..." Cerberus yelled.

Lily spoke for the first time. "Well, he was dead at one point. Doesn't that count for something?"

The Cerberus considered them for a moment. Then, it said, "Alright. You may speak to Hades, but I must have collateral to ensure that you will not disrupt Hades."

"Collateral? Like what?"

"One of you will stay here with me until the others return again."

Lily answered immediately, "Take her! Take Elizabeth! Nobody likes her anyway!"

The Cerberus then thrust out one of its enormous paws and grabbed Elizabeth by the waist, who scowled (once again) at Lily. Lily saw that Will didn't protest. Lily smirked.

Cerberus placed Elizabeth in a cage made of human bones and then said, "You may see Hades." It moved aside to reveal a small passageway. Lily, Will, and Barbossa each took a deep breath before venturing into the depths of the Netherworld.


	10. Chapter 10: Jolly Roger

**LILY'S GREAT ADVENTURE**

**

* * *

**

Dislcaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean. A/N: This one is kind of short too, but the next one will be way longer! 

**Chapter Ten: Jolly Roger**

It was so dark in the cave that you could barely see a foot in front of you. That's the reason why Lily took out her glow-in-the-dark bracelet and turned it on. Although it only glowed a little, it was effective enough to help them not run unto any rocks. Lily looked down at the water. A face was staring back at her.

But it wasn't her own.

"AAAAAAH!" Lily screamed and dropped the glow stick into the water.

"What? What is it?" Will asked worriedly.

"There was a man in the water!" Lily said nervously.

"Well, this is the Netherworld," Barbossa said smartly. "There's obviously going to be dead people around here."

Lily laughed slightly. "Oh yeah..."

"Now, this is the Stream of Souls," Barbossa said. "This is where souls who feel like swimming go. I doubt we'll find Sparrow here, though."

"Did someone mention my name?" a voice said.

Everyone looked over to their right where there was a flat rock. On it stood a silvery, shimmering man.

"Jack?" Lily asked slowly.

The shimmery man walked forward. "Wrong Sparrow, miss," he said.

He looked like Jack, only much older and with shorter hair. He smiled, showing darkened teeth. "Well well well," he said, turning to Barbossa. "Barbossa's back, eh? Someone honestly cared enough for you to return you to life? I find that hard to believe."

Barbossa scowled. "Nice to see you again, too, Roger."

Roger laughed heartily. Lily realized who he was. "You're Jack's father, aren't you?"

"Yes I am, miss," he answered. "Jolly Roger's the name. Captain of the Black Pearl before it was destroyed by the Kraken the first time twenty years ago."

_I feel a story coming on, _Lily thought, just as Will asked, "What are you talking about?"

Jolly Roger Sparrow smiled. "Ah, now, there be a tale. When I was a young sea captain of the Black Pearl, life was great. Everyone knew my name; my enemies feared me, my friends adored me. I was married to a wonderful woman (she died long ago) and had a wonderful son, Jack. He wanted to be just like me. He loved the sea; always has, always will. I would take him with me whenever I left port. Then that fateful day, everything changed.

"Jackie was a young man now, and he wanted to come with me in search of the Dead Man's Chest. It was too dangerous, so I made him stay. Long story short, Davy Jones sent the Kraken to take care of me and the Pearl. As you can see, I chose death over crewing for Jones, a decision I do not regret. Seven years later, Jack made a deal with Jones to raise the Pearl from the depths and name him captain for thirteen years in exchange for his soul. However, Jack is here now since he, too, has passed on."

Lily stared open-mouthed at Jack's dad. _Wow. Talk about an intricate plotline._

"So, I expect you would like to see my son Jackie now, would you not?" Jolly Roger asked, smiling. "My son be in that direction," he said, pointing to a cave on the left. "Have a nice afterlife!" There was a bright shimmer, and then he was gone.

Lily turned to the others. "Hmm. I guess we should continue, shouldn't we?"


	11. Chapter 11: Flaming Hades

**LILY'S GREAT ADVENTURE**

**

* * *

**

Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean...and that's it. 

**Chapter Eleven: Flaming Hades**

They rowed into the left-hand passageway just as Jolly Roger said. It didn't look much different than the other caves, except that this one had a lot more ghosts. They were doing a variety of things: some were cutting their seaweed lawns, scrubbing the cave walls, dancing the polka, etc. Barbossa said that these were some of the jobs the souls were assigned to keep them busy, or as punishment, for the rest of eternity. They hadn't seen any sign of Jack yet.

Lily noticed an eerie red glow coming from the end of the tunnel, and the air was becoming warmer by the second. As they neared the red glow, the smell of fire became increasingly thick. The glow turned out to be a giant door. "So," Lily said, breaking their silence, "I'm taking a wild guess here, but I'm guessing that this is Hades' place."

Barbossa nodded. "We need the doll to get in," he said.

Lily furrowed her brow in confusion. Will reached into his pocket. "Tia Dalma gave us a Jack voodoo doll before we left," he said, taking it out.

Lily then started singing, "You remind me of the man. What man? The man with the power. What power?" while Will placed the doll inside a giant key hole on the door. It sat there for a moment. Nothing happened. Then, there was a flash of light, and the Jack voodoo doll was gone. "Open Sesame!" Lily yelled and the door swung open slowly. She turned to Will and said, "I've always wanted to do that."

A blast of air erupted from the room and nearly knocked Lily over. The air then switched directions and sucked the small boat and its occupants inside and slammed the door.

Everything in the room was on fire. Even the water in which the boat floated in was on fire. A huge throne was placed at the center of the room. Its occupant had his head bowed and was wearing a bright red robe. He was glowing.

Lily decided to be brave and speak first. "Um, excuse me? Mr. Hades guy?"

A deep, booming voice that shook the walls of the chamber answered her. "**WHO DARES DISTURB ME?**"

"Uh," Lily said, "it is I, Lily Kindell, of the 21st century."

"**COME FORTH.**"

Lily stepped out of the boat and onto the platform on which Hades sat. She cautiously approached the throne. She stood for a minute in front of him. Slowly, Hades stood, towering over Lily. Then--

"OH MY GOD!!!! I SO TOTALLY LOVE YOUR SHOES!!!!!"

Hades threw off his cloak to reveal a man with fiery hair wearing a bright red sequined jumpsuit!

He stuck his hand out (kind of like if you're doing a T-Rex impression, only with one hand) and placed the other on his jutting hip.

"Uh, Hades?" Lily asked, taken aback.

"Oh, please," he giggled in a voice that sounded like Stephen Lynch in the Satan song, "call me Haddy!"

"Oh, um, okay, _Haddy_," Lily said uncertainly. "You're looking positively _**flaming **_this evening… he he!"

"Oh, why, thank you, Lily! Now, where did you get those scrrrr-UMP-tious shoes?"

Lily then proceeded to tell the god about Aeropostale in 2007, and that if he ever were in that century to stop by there sometime. Haddy was about to start on Lily's hair when Barbossa interrupted with a cough. Haddy looked around Lily at Barbossa and narrowed his eyes. "Oh. It's you," he said, and walked up to his thrown and sat down. "What do _you _want?"

"Haddy, listen, I'm sorry it didn't work out between us-"

_Ew, _Lily thought.

"-But I'm willing to forget the past if you are. Besides, we're here on other business," Barbossa said, and got out of the boat. He handed the Jack voodoo doll (which he had found just inside the door) to Haddy. Haddy's eyes twinkled as he held the doll.

"Ah, you're here to get Jackie Sparrow back, aren't you, Hector?" he said.

"Your name is Hector?" Lily asked, laughing.

"Ssh!" Barbossa yelled at Lily. "And in response to your question, Hades, yes, we are."

"Oh, he sure is a cutie, isn't he?" Haddy said to Lily.

Lily nodded. "Yeah! He is--"

"Hey!"

Will had gotten out of the boat after Barbossa. "I think there are more pressing matters at hand than your attractions to Jack," he said gruffly.

Haddy batted his exceptionally long eyelashes. "And who is this gorgeous hunk of manliness?"

Will took a step back. Lily said, "Sorry, Haddy. Will's off-limits."

Haddy gasped. "Are you two…?"

"NO!" Will and Lily shouted. Then, realizing what they said, both turned away, blushing.

Haddy smiled knowingly. "I see… Well, you three obviously care a SUPER amount for Jack if you've come this far, so, I will let you take him. He's down the hall, to the left, fourth door on your right. And if you pass the dancing pineapple, you've gone too far."

"Thanks, Haddy!" Lily said, walking away. "You'll make some guy very happy someday."

Haddy giggled. "Oh, sweetie, I already have! You ever heard of Freddie Mercury?" Haddy winked as Shellie, Will and Barbossa disappeared from sight.

**_A/N: This story was not meant to offend anyone. This is just how I thought Hades, being a god with a flaming personality, would act. So, please, do not take any of this seriously. Thanks for reading! ;-)_**


	12. Chapter 12: Jack's Back

**LILY'S GREAT ADVENTURE**

**

* * *

**

Disclaimer: Pirates doesn't belong to me. 

**Chapter Twelve: Jack's Back**

Following the Hades' orders, Lily and the others walked down the hall. Once they'd reached the door, Lily saw a sign posted on it. It read:

_**ROOM 2,853: HOT GUYS WHO ARE BAD BUT ARE SO HOT AND LOVEABLE THAT NO ONE CARES THAT THEY'RE BAD.**_

"Well, this must be it," Lily said. Will rolled his eyes as Lily turned the door knob and opened the door. The room was pitch-black. Lily walked in, closely followed by Will, then Barbossa. "Hello?" she called out softly. "Jack? Hello?" The door creaked shut behind them. Now Lily couldn't even see herself. "Okay, um, this darkness stuff is creeping me out…." Then she saw a shimmer. "Jack?" she called out again. Then another shimmer. And another. They couldn't all just be one person. Lily finally sighed. "Okay, this is getting ridiculous." She walked over to the wall and switched on the light.

The room was separated into sections; cubicles, one might call them. Each had the name of the ghost on the outside. Lily walked past Tom Cruise's, Brad Pitt's, and finally reached Captain Jack Sparrow's. Apparently, each cubicle was what the occupant's heaven would be. Lily looked inside Jack's, and found him standing aboard a replica of the Black Pearl.

Well, Jack's ghost anyway.

"Jack!" shouted Will.

Jack turned toward the heavacle's door with a smirk on his face. "Ah, Will Turner. I always knew you'd find me." He walked in that drunken way off of his ship and over to his rescuers. Upon seeing Barbossa, he said, "You're back, eh? I should have known there'd be a way for you to return." Barbossa sneered. Jack then turned his attention to the young woman in front of him, whom he'd never seen before. "And who is this bonny lass, eh?" Jack said, taking Lily's hand.

Lily noticed that even though Jack was dead, he still touched people and felt like a real person. "I'm Shellie. Lily Kindell," she said, smiling.

"Ah, well, pleasure to meet you, Lily." Jack released Lily's hand. "So," he said, clapping his hands together, "where is it?"

Lily, Will, and Barbossa exchanged looks. "Where's what?" asked Will.

"Are you daft? My body! Where is it?" Jack asked, smiling.

Lily looked at Will, who avoided Jack gaze. "We haven't located said body yet, Jack," he answered.

Jack's face fell a little, but he continued anyway. "Ah, well, I suppose we will have to pay ol' beastie a visit then, eh? In the meantime," he said, walking out into the hallway, "what say we head back to the ship and have ourselves a bottle of rum?" Before anyone could protest, Jack was already in the boat, ready to go.

As they rowed through the Stream of Souls (Barbossa did the rowing), Lily couldn't help but notice Will looking angry. _Well, can you blame him? _Lily thought. _The last time he saw Jack, Jack was making out with his fiancée!_

"So, how did you come to be on this journey, Lily?" Jack asked, silvery hair hanging partly in his face.

"Oh," she said. "I'm the Chosen One from the 21st century who is the only person who can save you and kill Davy Jones."

"Oh, good," he said. "And where is the lovely Elizabeth Swann?"

Lily heard Will emit a low growl. She answered, "She was collateral for Cerberus."

Jack nodded. The boat then floated back to Cerberus' post. Upon seeing them, Cerberus grabbed Elizabeth from her cage and flung her into the boat.

"I hope to never see any of you again," growled Cerberus. _Likewise, _thought Lily.

Elizabeth grunted as Will helped her up. She gave him a small smile of thanks, but her attention was soon drawn to the ghostly Jack Sparrow.

"Jack!" she shouted, leaving Will's arms and entering Jack's. Elizabeth and Jack talked for a moment or two, during which Will looked torn between being angry and heartbroken. Lily felt sorry for him now. She decided that when they got back on the ship, she'd let Will vent to her.


	13. Chapter 13: Poor, Poor Will

**LILY'S GREAT ADVENTURE**

**

* * *

**

Disclaimer: I, sadly, do not own Pirates of the Caribbean. 

**Chapter Thirteen: Poor, Poor Will**

"Everyone, look! Jack's returned!" Gibbs yelled as Lily and the others climbed onto the _Siren. _The midget, Cotton, the eye dude, and the scary guy came running, greeting Jack and welcoming him back. Apparently, while they'd been gone, the crew had prepared a dinner for them. They could discuss everything in the galley.

Although Jack couldn't eat the food (he was a ghost, after all), he sat with everyone at the head of the table. Elizabeth sat next to him and Will. Lily sat across from Will, and could tell that he was not happy about this seating arrangement. The feast passed by uneventfully; Jack told of his time in the Netherworld and how he narrowly escaped Hades' well-manicured clutches. They knew these stories had to be true, because, well, dead men tell no tales.

Will separated himself from the others afterward. He stood on the starboard-side of the upper deck, overlooking the sea. Lily walked over and stood beside him.

"Awesome, huh?" she said. "The sea, I mean. And that sunset on the horizon… it's so pretty."

"Yes, it is," Will answered, sounding distant. He was standing right next to Lily, but she could tell that his mind was a million miles away. She sighed and really tried to talk to him.

"Elizabeth's an idiot," she said finally.

This caught Will's attention. "You think so?"

"Will, I _know _so," she said. "I mean, she had it all: love, wealth, adventure. She had a great fiancé, but she became stupid and greedily wanted something else; something she couldn't have. She gave up something wonderful for what? Nothing." Lily sighed again. "Plus, she basically killed Jack Sparrow by handcuffing him to the ship. As I have already said, Elizabeth is an idiot."

For the first time in a while, Will actually smiled. It wasn't much; more of a half-smile, but it was something.

Will now spoke: "It's just," he said, "I don't know whether I should be angry, sad, relieved, or any other emotion. I wanted to cause her the pain she caused me, but I love her too much. I never wanted to see Jack again, but we need him to help stop Jones, and he also brought Elizabeth and I together last year. It's complicated," he said. "Half the time I don't know _what_ I am feeling."

Lily nodded in understanding. She thought it better not to respond. Will looked at her, and did another half-smile. "You're really easy to talk to," he said. "I've never rally ever had someone that I could really talk to, and who'd understand me. It's nice that I can speak with you. I may sound, for want of a better word, silly, when I say this, but," Will brought his head closer to Lily's and lowered his voice, "I'm glad that out of everyone in the Earth's history, that you are the Chosen One."

Will smiled and walked downstairs. Lily stood there, feeling relieved and strangely elated as the sun set over the tranquil Caribbean Sea.

**_A/N:_ _This is the shortest chapter in the bunch. Sorry! Is there a romance blossoming between Will and Lily? Does the Addled Author really hate Elizabeth Swann, or is it all a ruse? Find out next time on "Lily's Great Adventure"!!!!_**


	14. Chapter 14: The Port of Port Royal

**LILY'S GREAT ADVENTURE**

**

* * *

**

Disclaimer: I do not own the Pirates of the Caribbean franchise. 

**Chapter Fourteen: The Port of Port Royal**

It was dark now. The deck was deserted, save for two people: Captain Jack Sparrow and Lily Kindell. Everyone else had gone to sleep. Lily had lain in bed for an hour, waiting for sleep to come, but it never had. Her body was tired, but her mind was reeling. Defeated, she walked up onto the deck, just to look out onto the water again. Instead, she spotted Jack steering the ship. She wondered why he wasn't in bed. _Duh, _she thought a second later. _He's dead. He doesn't need to sleep._

She walked up to him. She hadn't really ever spoken to him, except for their introductions. As she approached him, Jack said, "Couldn't sleep, eh?"

"No," she said. "I guess I've got a lot on my mind right now."

Jack nodded. He then added, "You _are _the Chosen One. You should have a lot on your mind, especially since you only found this little piece of information out not two nights ago."

Out of nowhere, Lily shouted out, "DO YOU KNOW JOHNNY DEPP?!"

Jack turned his head with a confused look. "Who?"

"Oh. Never mind," embarrassed at her sudden outburst. The moonlight made Jack look even more shimmery and translucent than before. It was cool-looking. "So did you kill it?" Lily asked, staring out at the dark blue water.

"The Kraken?" said Jack. "Aye. But, as you can see, it got me as well."

"What's it like to be dead?" Hey, it's not everyday you meet a dead guy.

He grinned. "Not much different from being alive, except for the fact that I can't eat, sleep, feel, or be normal-colored. Last thing I remember is stabbing ol' beastie and then woke up in the Netherworld, shimmer and all."

"Hmm. So now we have to go get Davy Jones' heart from that evil East India Trading Company dude?"

"That sounds about right."

"Cool," Lily said. "So, we get the heart, and then we find your body in the Kraken's sphincter-y mouth, and then we confront Davy Jones and be like, 'Oh! We've got your heart! Ha ha! Sucks for you!' Okay. Sounds good."

Lily yawned. She was finally feeling sleepy. "Well, g'night," she said, and started back toward the cabins.

"Sleep well, Lily," Jack said with a tip of his hat, and Lily went to bed.

The next morning, Lily awoke to find everyone else in the cabin gone. Apparently, they had allowed her to sleep. She got up and stretched. Deciding to change out of her pirate-wear, Lily put on her shorts and t-shirt and went upstairs.

Immediately, she noticed an island not too far ahead with a port full of ships. She walked over to where Will was pulling the ropes to the sails. "Hey," she said.

"Hey."

"Where are we?" Lily asked.

Grunting from messing with the rope, Will said, "Port Royal. It's- urg! - time to get Davy- ugh!-Jones' heart back!" Will was struggling with the sail.

"Do you need some help?" Lily asked. Before Will could give an answer, though, she gasped. "Will! You're bleeding!"

Sure enough, spots of crimson blood seeped through the back of Will's white shirt. Will tied the rope finally and turned to Lily.

"Yes, that's been happening lately. I've gotten used to it, though, so I barely notice it."

"Was that from…?" Lily started to say.

"Yes," he answered. "When Jones had my father give me five lashes."

Lily was saddened by this. "Yeah, that part of the movie was sad."

"Again, I ask, what _is_ a moo-vee?" Will asked.

Lily laughed. "You'll find out in about 250 years."

This ship docked, but no one got off. Lily asked Will what was going on.

"We're wanted criminals," he answered. "If we set foot in Port Royal, we'll be hanged."

"Yes," Lily said, grinning mischievously, "but I won't."


	15. Chapter 15: Evil Guys in Wigs

**LILY'S GREAT ADVENTURE

* * *

**

**Chapter Fifteen: Evil Guys in Wigs**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean. This chapter, however, is of my own creation, and is the longest one in the bunch so far. Enjoy!**

_How did people wear these things back then? Or, rather, right now?_

Lily was tugging at the lacy collar of her colonial-style dress. Her hair was pulled up into an elegant bun with a pretty white bonnet tied on it. Her dress was a light, sea-foam green with white floral designs embroidered on it. As she walked through the busy, cobble-stoned streets of Port Royal, Lily nervously nodded to her spectators and waved a fan at her face.

As she passed a shop which displayed hand-crafted mirrors, Lily examined herself. _Hey, I look pretty good! _She thought. She winked at her reflection and continued on. Finally, she approached a tall, ornate building. A sign was hung on the gates surrounding it. It read: **_East India Trading Co. Headquarters_.** _This is it, _Lily thought, and pushed open the wrought-iron gates.  
The pathway leading up to the headquarters was made of red brick. Lily fought the urge to go skipping around, singing, "Follow the re-ed brick road! Follow the re-ed brick road! FOLLOW! FOLLOW! FOLLOW! FOLLOW…!" At last she made it to the tall mahogany doors. On each side stood a British soldier dressed in (you guessed it!) red coats holding bayonets. Lily was about to push open the door, when the soldiers crossed their weapons right in front of her.

"An' juss where do ya think you're goin', miss?" asked the one on the right. His teeth were yellowed, and his white wig looked all greasy. He also had a big nose.

"I'm here--" Lily started to say, but then remembered something. _I can't look suspicious. I need to play this part right. _She put on a fake British accent and answered him with a broad, flashy smile. "Greetings, my good man! I am here for an appointment with your employer to discuss business matters."

The soldiers laughed loudly. "And which employer would ya be referrin' to, miss?" the greasy one asked.

Lily's face fell. "I… He…" _Oh, crap! What's his name?!_

"If you're here tuh see his Lordship Cutler Beckett, I s'pose we could let ya in…" the greasy dude said, smirking.

_Oh, yeah! That's his name! _"Why, yes, that would be lovely, gentlemen," Lily said, smiling.

"…But first, ya gotta do sumpin fo' us."

Lily's eyes widened. _Umm… I don't like where this is going…_

"Ya gotta tell us where ya go' tha' beau'iful dress!" The greasy dude said.

Lily sighed in relief. _Wasn't expecting that._

After making up the name of a shop on the fictional "Lily Lane", the soldiers directed Lily through the mansion to the room where the evil dude was supposedly. She approached the door. She brought her hand up to knock, but hesitated. She hadn't thought it through this far. What was she going to do? March right in there and say, "Yo! Wig dude! Gimme the heart or I'll stab yours!"? Besides, she didn't even have a weapon. She looked around the hallway, and soon came across a display of cutlasses, muskets, machetes, and daggers. Hmm… what to choose, what to choose… She decided to go with the dagger and a handgun. They were small enough to fit in her dress… not that she planned to use them or anything. When she had killed the Asra, she fainted not a minute later. She couldn't imagine what would happen if she killed another human…

With her weapons that she didn't want to use secured safely inside her dress, Lily knocked lightly on the wooden door of Lord Cutler Beckett's study.

_"Come in,"_ came a deep voice.  
Lily tentatively opened the door and peeked in. A man with a powdered wig was standing near a tall window that overlooked the port. As he heard the door creak, the man turned around.

"May I help you?" Beckett asked, smiling in a weird way.

Lily cleared her throat as she closed the stepped inside and closed the door. "Lord Beckett," she said in that same British accent, "my name is…" _Oh, crap! What's an 18__th__ century name that I could use?_

"Yes?" he asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"Marie." _Marie? Okay, sure, I'll go with that. _"Marie Williams." Lily thought, _Okay, I have no idea where that came from, but good! A very generic British name. That works._

"And what may I do for you, Miss Williams?" Lord Beckett said, taking Lily's hand.

Lily's heart started to beat faster in her chest. She had to think of a way to get the heart. "I, uh, have some business matters that I would like to discuss with you, my lord."

Beckett dropped her hand. Straightening up, he said, "You do, do you?" He strode across the room and over to his desk. He sat down, and gestured that Lily do the same in a chair across from him. Lily walked slowly over, looking around the room for any sign of the heart. No doubt he had a safe in there somewhere. "Now," he said, once Lily had taken her seat, "what sort of business do you have for me, Miss Williams?"

"I would like to…" she started to say. Lily thought quickly. An idea popped into her head. "I would like to buy a share of the East India Trading Company's stock."

Beckett considered her for a moment. "You know, Miss Williams, most women do not usually engage in these sorts of things; business and stock shares, and all."

"Well," Lily said, straightening up proudly, "I am not like most women, Lord Beckett."

"...Especially women so young," he continued. _Oh, I didn't think about my age. _"However, you do seem rather intelligent for your age. Now, tell me, are you Marie Williams, of the Londonderry Williams?" Beckett asked.

"Uh…yes," she said, deciding to roll with it. "Yes I am."

"Really?" Lord Beckett said, taking his hands off the desk. "Well, that changes everything."

Lily was confused. "It does, my lord?"

"Of course," he answered, standing up. "Sir Williams and I are the dearest of friends, and he never told me that he had a daughter."

Lily's eyes widened. "Uh… well… I…" She started to panic. "I'm their cousin." she said.

"Is that so?" Beckett said in that evilly knowing tone. "Because Williams and I grew up together, and he was an only child."

_Oh no…_ Lily thought. _Why did I have to pick such a common last name???_

"Well, thank you for your time," Lily said quickly, and moved to get up.

"Not so fast!" Lord Beckett grabbed each of Lily's hands and pinned them to the chair. He looked her square in the eye, and had an evil grin plastered on his face. "Who are you?"

Lily closed her mouth and narrowed her eyes. She wasn't going to tell this guy anything, no matter how much he did.

"Not going to speak, are we?" He let go of her hand and took a step back. "You're working for them, aren't you?"

Lily decided to play the ignorant card. "Working for who?" she asked, dropping the accent.

Beckett laughed. "You know who," he said. "Sparrow, the boy, and the governor's daughter."

"I have no idea what you are talking about."

Beckett grinned again. "I see. Well, miss, you can tell your little delinquent friends that they will never get the heart back." He walked behind his desk again. "I have complete control over this sea now, and the power that encompasses with that will make me the wealthiest man on earth!"

Beckett had an insane look in his eye. Lily knew she had to get out of there quick.

Just then, the door burst open. Lily and Beckett turned to see who it was, Lily hoping that it was Jack or Will. But it was neither.

"Lord Beckett!" the dirty man yelled.

"What do you want, Norrington?" Beckett asked in a bored voice.

Former Commodore James Norrington looked from Beckett to Lily and back again. "Am I interrupting?" he asked, though he didn't sound sorry.

"Yes, you are," said Beckett. "This young woman is working for Sparrow, I know it."

Norrington looked at Lily. "Is she now?" was all he said before he went back to his own matters: to scream at Beckett. "You promised that I would be granted clemency! Wealth! I have received nothing!"

Beckett looked entirely unfazed by any of Norrington's accusations and rolled his eyes. "Yes, Norrington. All in good time."

"The time is now!" Norrington pulled a sword from his pocket and pointed it directly at Beckett's throat. "Give me my pardon."

Lily, not wanting to feel left out, pulled out her gun and pointed it at Beckett also. "Give me the heart," she said.

Norrington looked to Lily and raised an eyebrow, but did not say anything. Beckett looked immensely scared now. "You heard the girl, Beckett," said Norrington. "Give her the heart, and me, my pardon."

"Alright," Beckett said, his voice about eight pitches higher than usual. He reached cautiously into a drawer and pulled out a sheet of parchment. "Letters of marque," he said. "They just need one signature, and a seal."

"…Which will be done by you," Lily said, smirking.

Beckett finished signing the paper, and handed it to Norrington. He didn't put down his sword, though. Beckett proceeded over to a large painting of himself and lifted it off. On the wall that was once covered by the painting was a safe. He took a key out of his pocket and stuck it in the lock. The door opened, followed by the _thump-thump_ of a beating heart, secured safely in a little box.

As Beckett slowly grabbed the heart out of the safe, Lily said, "After we settle our _business matters,_ you are going to quietly _disappear _and never return to the Caribbean again Got it?"

Lord Beckett looked up into Lily's face. "Surely you can't be serious?"

Lily cocked the gun. "I am serious," she said, taking the heart from his hand, "and don't call me Shirley."


End file.
